Headlights are essential for safe operation of vehicles, especially when driving at night. Properly operated headlights enable a driver to see the road, and are also essential for other drivers to observe the vehicle. Thus, properly operating headlights represent an essential safety feature of a motor vehicle, especially when driving at night.
However, failed or malfunctioning headlights are a matter of common occurrence, preventing and delaying safe operation of a motor vehicle. Because of the importance to safety, repair on the malfunctioning headlights must be carried out on a top priority basis. But this is not always possible, especially when a vehicle is away from a repair facility or at night when such facilities are closed.
Prior art discloses arrangements for performing some functions of a broken headlights as emergency occurs. However, such prior art arrangements are typically complicated, expensive and often substantial labor steps are required in order to establish their functionality. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,233 to Torres discloses a temporary emergency replacement for a motor vehicle headlight bulb. One of the major drawbacks of the Torres disclosure is that a body of a tapered design having large exterior threads must be screwed into the headlight bulb socket of a motor vehicle after a non-operational headlight bulb is removed. Operation of the Torres device require substantial labor manipulation by means of disassembly of the malfunctioning headlight through the removal of the exterior lens, unscrewing and removing the broken headlight bulb, screwing the device into the headlight bulb socket, etc. These labor steps are quite difficult to perform in the emergency circumstances.
Thus it has been long felt and unsolved need for a simple and economical, temporary device enabling a non-operating motor vehicle headlight to function until fixed. There is also a need for a temporary device which can be utilized by a common user in a simple and effortless manner with little or no training, the device which does not require tools and disassembly of the broken headlight prior to installation.